


Auckland

by butwordsarewind (sungabraverday)



Series: Cities Headcanons [8]
Category: Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: 3 times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/butwordsarewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Auckland nearly died. She's learned a bit since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auckland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



(1)

The first time Auckland nearly died, she was barely more than a little girl. She had been begged by her iwi to intercede with Rūaumoko, to help them survive the attacks of the others. So she did, and climbed up by herself out to the empty point where she could look out over the sea, and though she knew it would be dangerous, she prayed. Rūaumoko responded - or, indeed, her own land heeded her request, though she did not understand it yet - and the sea bubbled and steamed and exploded. Auckland was hit by a lava bomb, a fierce and unexpected reaction, and the blow left her unconscious.

She woke two nights later, tossing and turning her way through the healing process on the edge of the hill. No one had touched her - perhaps they had not seen her - but she could tell that she was alive, and so were they, all of them. The others had died, and she could feel that too, and it was dizzying. They weren’t her iwi, why could she feel them just as keenly? It didn’t… it didn’t make sense, and it hurt to much to think about.

Her actions definitely stopped the attacks, though, and from her prayers, Rangitoto was born, and it is visible from nearly every point in her lands. The legend is barely remembered now, and Auckland prefers to forget it, because the pain was immense. She was young and innocent, and she didn’t understand. She understands now, and the island stands as a testament that her actions come at a price. She doesn’t forget that.

(2)

The second time Auckland nearly died was during the Musket Wars. A bullet went through her chest, not inches from her beating heart, and though she collapsed to the ground in pain, it did not take too long before she could feel the ruined tissue beginning to knit itself together again.

She writhed in agony, but she remembers every moment of it in crystal clarity. Her people fell, one by one, and then new people came and slaughtered them all. But they were her people too, and with just a few words through the pain they carried her to their healer. And she healed, but there was more fighting and more losses.

She remembers how empty the area was after that round of fighting. She lived by herself then, until the settlers moved in. She didn’t look like them but they still recognized her as a City and they made her their Capital. She remembers the power of those days, when she was unstoppable and strong. She misses it sometimes, but she also remembers feeling empty, and she doesn’t miss that in the slightest.

(3) 

The third time Auckland nearly died, she underestimated what it meant to have that power. She underestimated what it meant to have something someone else wanted. And she burned for it, in a fire of Wellington’s creation, one that she barely escaped in time to spare herself a full recovery.

She still wears the scars, hot and red up arms and legs. She has no choice, but even if she did, she would keep them. She is no longer the Capital, and her mortality ever present keeps her careful.

Auckland is wiser now. She is much bigger than he will ever be, proud and glorious, and she is the city that everyone visits and calls their own. She is the city of industry, of trade, of business, of education, and of people. She may not be the Capital, and she does not aspire to become the Capital, but she is powerful in her own right. She is powerful and she is smart, and she has learned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wellington Wins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901382) by [butwordsarewind (sungabraverday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/butwordsarewind)




End file.
